Way of Life
by Floral White
Summary: Ketika memory masa lalu kembali mengusik, semua rahasia terungkap seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka. Masihkah dia bisa menjalani hidupnya di bawah bayang-bayang kenangan yang menyakitkan/special fic buat kak Sunny/ DLDR/R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read **

A Sasusaku fiction for my _nee-chan_ Sunny IF – Sunny Blue February (Sunny "bla bla bla")

Genre : friendship, family, romance

* * *

_**WELCOME TO KONOHA GAKUEN**_

Sebuah kalimat yang terpahat indah di gerbang bangunan megah yang berada di pusat Konoha. Siapa yang tidak tahu Konoha Gakuen. Sebuah sekolah yang tergolong _elite_ dan menjadi salah satu tujuan favorit siswa-siswi di Konoha untuk melanjutkan sekolah mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Tidak hanya di Konoha, bahkan sekolah ini sudah terkenal seantero Jepang. Sekolah ini mewajibkan seluruh siswanya untuk tinggal di asrama yang telah disiapkan. Hal ini dilakukan agar sekolah bisa mengawasi dan menjamin pendidikan yang akan di dapatkan setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan dari sini. Karena itu, siswa yang merupakan lulusan dari sekolah ini bisa diterima dengan mudah di universitas-universitas ternama di Jepang.

Haruno Sakura, remaja enam belas tahun yang tengah menempuh pendidikan di salah satu sekolah _elite_ Konoha. Sakura merasa sangat senang bisa menjadi bagian dari Konoha Gakuen, ia bisa merasakan perbedaannya dengan sekolah-sekolah yang pernah ia datangi. Gadis dengan rambut unik tersebut merupakan murid transfer dari Amegakure. Ia menjadi siswi Konoha Gakuen sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Dengan semangat 'shannaro-nya' gadis yang memiliki tinggi 158 cm tersebut berjalan santai menuju kelas yang paling di sukainya, yakni kelas sejarah. Kalau kalian berpikir Sakura berpenampilan seperti _nerd_ dengan kaca mata tebal serta kawat gigi, salah besar. Ia nampak seperti murid biasa pada umunya walaupun dia menyukai hal-hal yang sedikit aneh. Dan alasan mengapa Sakura menyukai pelajaran sejarah karena ia nanti bisa tidur sepuasnya di kelas, berhubung yang mengajar sejarah adalah guru yang paling pemalas dan hobi telat di Konoha Gakuen.

"_Ohayou minna-san_," sapa Sakura ketika memasuki kelasnya. Walaupun ia baru dua minggu disini, gadis itu tidak susah mencari teman karena pada dasarnya ia memang cepat akrab dengan orang baru.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura."

"Yo, Sakura."

"_Ohayou_, Sakura."

Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk teman-teman sekelas yang menyapanya. Gadis itu kembali menyapa riang lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Hey, Chouji. Ini masih pagi," kata Sakura sambil duduk di samping pemuda yang memiliki badan agak subur tersebut. Gadis itu tidak habis pikir, lambung teman sebangkunya ini bisa baik-baik saja kalau melihat pola makannya yang amburadul. Lihat saja, masih pagi begini ia sudah menghabiskan tiga bungkus keripik ukuran jumbo. Sampahnya saja masih berserakan di atas meja.

"Kau mau?" tawar Chouji yang tentu saja langsung ditolak dengan gelengan kepala Sakura.

Sakura mendesah pelan, ia lirik jam yang menempel di dinding yang menunjukkan waktu setengah delapan. Seharusnya pelajaran sudah di mulai lima belas menit yang lalu. Karena yang mengajar hari ini adalah Kakashi, jadi pelajaran mungkin akan dimulai tiga puuh menit sebelum jam pelajaran habis.

Sakura melirik teman-teman sekelasnya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, di sudut ruangan sekelompok anak laki-laki tengah bermain kartu, beberapa kelompok gadis-gadis tengah bergosip, dan kelompok lainnya tengah serius membahas sesuatu entah apa. Ada juga yang tengah sibuk membaca komik dengan santai, walaupun ada peraturan yang melarang siswa membawa komik ke sekolah.

.

.

Sakura membasuh wajahnya di westafel, setelah tidur sekitar satu jam rasa kantuknya agak menghilang. Dia sedikit beruntung, Kakashi tidak membangunkannya ketika _sensei -_nyaitu masuk kelas. Ternyata guru mesum itu bisa mengerti kedaan Sakura yang tadi malam telah lembur membantu Tsunade.

Setelah keluar dari toilet, Sakura yang bersiap untuk kelas berikutnya bertemu dengan orang yang tidak diharapkan.

"Bagaimana harimu disini, _pinky_? Sepertinya jidatmu tambah lebar saja," ejek gadis berkacamata dan rambut merah darah.

Sakura mendengus, Karin selalu saja suka mengganggunya. "Yeah, sekolah ini cukup menyenangkan. Tapi itu sedikit ternodai oleh kutu air sepertimu," balasnya singkat lalu berjalan melewati Karin dan mengabaikannya ketika ia mendengar teriakan kemarahan yang ditujukan padanya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura menuju kelas berikutnya. Sejujurnya, dia kurang menyukai kelas ini tetapi karena tuntutan pendidikan yang mewajibkan setiap siswa harus mengambil pelajaran matematika, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti kelas sebaik mungkin. Sakura bukannya bodoh dalam pelajaran ini, tetapi ia tidak menyukai kelas matematika karena suasana kelas yang selalu serius dan siswa-siswanya juga kurang bersahabat dengan pendatang baru seperti dirinya.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut mungilnya, tanpa disadarinya hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya. Iris lebarnya memperhatikan dinding koridor yang dilewatinya. Dinding-dinding tersebut dihiasi berbagai macam ukiran yang terpahat indah.

"Sakura!"

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara bariton memanggil namanya. Gadis itu langsung berbalik dan tersenyum sopan melihata siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, Asuma-_sensei_."

"Pulang sekolah, temui saya di ruanganku." Lelaki paruh baya itu berbicara denagn nada datar yang membuat kerutan dihidung Sakura.

"Apa saya melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Sakura cepat. Ia merasa sedikit gugup karena Asuma adalah salah satu guru yang disegani di Konoha Gakuen. Tetapi seingatnya dia belum pernah melakukan pelanggaran apapun, baik dis ekolah maupun di asrama.

Asuma tersenyum tipis, "tidak. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti dan kelas akan segera dimulai," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah _sensei_," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura berjalan agak sedikit di belakang lelaki yang baru saja menjadi seorang ayah itu. Gadis itu mengikuti kemana saja langkah guru matematika itu karena memang mereka menuju kelas yang sama.

* * *

.

Ruangan kelas yang didominasi dengan warna krem tersebut nampak tenang. Walaupun belum ada guru yang mengajar, para siswa tampak sibuk dengan buku pelajaran masing-masing. Kelas matematika ini memang berisi siswa-siswi yang otaknya di atas rata-rata dan sangat menghargai waktu. Tidak ada waktu tanpa belajar, mungkin itu prinsip mereka. Keadaan kelas yang sepertinya kurang adanya sosialisasi itu menjadi salah satu alasan Sakura kurang menyukai kelasnya kali ini.

Suara pintu digeser membuat perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas menatap ke arah suara.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," ujar Asuma menyapa seluruh kelas. Asuma kemudian melirik ke belakang melihat Sakura yang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk. "Sakura, ambil tempat dudukmu disamping Uchiha. Pelajaran akan dimulai," lanjutnya sambil memberi isyarat pada gadis yang tengah risih karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakura berjalan menuju kursi satu-satunya yang masih kosong disamping pemuda yang tengah sibuk memandang keluar jendela. Ia berasumsi bahwa pemuda itulah yang bernama Uchiha, karena tidak ada kursi kosong selain itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran minggu lalu." Suara Asuma yang terdengar tegas dan berwibawa membuat seluruh siswa menghormati apa yang diperintahkannya.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika guru tengah menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas. Keningnya sedikit mengerut saat mengetahui ada orang lain yang duduk disebelahnya. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu dibuku tulisnya, ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata _onyx_ tengah memperhatikannya dari tadi. Sasuke pikir, gadis yang baru ia lihat ini memiliki selera yang aneh. Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda yang memiliki _fansgirls_ yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya itu meneliti seorang gadis seperti ini. Tanpa sadar dia memperhatikan bentuk hidung mungil tapi mancung teman sebangkunya itu, bibir tipis dengan warna _peach_ yang terlihat alami, mata hijau besar yang berkilauan, kulit halus dan mulus bebas dari _make up_, bulu mata lentiknya, dan alis yang kadang-kadang bertautan dan juga dahinya yang terlihat agak luas. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke terus memperhatikan gadis _pink_ disampingnya.

Sakura agak risih, ia merasa seperti diawasi oleh seseorang. Sejenak ia melirik teman sebangkunya, pemuda itu tengah sibuk mencatat penjelasan yang diberikan Asuma-_sensei_. Senyum tipis terukir dibibir tipisnya, jujur saja ia sedikit mengagumi sosok pemuda disampingnya itu. Wajah datar tanpa emosi membuatnya nampak misterius tapi keren. Kulit pucatnya yang terlihat halus, hidung mancung dan juga sepasang _onyx _yang memikat. Dan juga –

"Apa?!"

Sakura tersentak kaget, ada blur kemerahan dipipinya karena tertangkap basah oleh objek penelitian dadakannya. Gadis itu benar-benar malu, tetapi dengan cepat dia bisa menguasai keadaannya.

Tersenyum kaku, Sakura mengusap belakang kepalanya. Itu sudah menjadi hal wajib jika tengah gugup seperti itu.

"Upilmu keliatan," tukasnya cepat tanpa sadar apa yang diucapkannya. Sakura langsung menggeser lebih ke tepi kursinya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda yang tengah memelototinya tajam. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mencoba menahan tawanya ketika melihat pemuda itu mengusap hidungnya. Gadis itu menelungkupkan kepala dilipatan tangannya, bahunya terlihat agak bergetar menahan tawa.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, matanya menyipit marah. Gadis _pink_ aneh berjidat lebar itu benar-benar menjatuhkan martabatnya. "Ckk…Gadis menyebalkan."

Getaran dibahunya malah semakin bertambah ketika mendengar geraman rendah pemuda disampingnya. Dan keberuntungan berada dipihak Sakura saat suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga terdengar menandakan berakhirnya jam pelajaran. Dan saat Asuma telah menghilang di balik pintu, tawanya langsung pecah membuat beberapa siswa menatapnya aneh. Tetapi gadis itu tidak peduli, dengan sigap ia membereskan peralatannya dan langsung melesat menjauh sambil cekikikan dari pemuda yang menggeram marah.

Kelas matematika tidak benar-benar membosankan.

.

.

"Hey, Teme. Bagaimana misimu?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan tiga buah garis samar dipipnya.

"Menyebalkan." Sebuah jawaban yang memiliki arti ganda. Menyebalkan karena misinya memang hanya tingkat C dan menyebalkan karena bertemu gadis yang telah menjatuhkan martabatnya.

Naruto tertawa lebar, putra dari hokage itu tentu saja tahu misi apa yang telah dijalani Sasuke setelah diam-diam menyelinap ke kantor kerja ayahnya sekedar untuk melihat file tentang misi yang diemban Sasuke seminggu kemarin.

"Tutup mulutmu, Dobe!" Suasana hati Sasuke benar-benar buruk saat ini. Kurang lebih sama seperti suasana hati gadis yang tengah PMS.

Tawa Naruto langsung berhenti seketika, bukan karena takut bentakan Sasuke. Semangkuk ramen dengan uap masih mengepul langsung mengalihkan dunianya, pemuda maniak ramen tersebut langsung sibuk dengan dunia kecilnya.

Sasuke menggeram rendah sebelum menyantap makan siangnya. Otak Sasuke sepertinya lagi bermasalah, karena menu makan siangnya kali ini semangkuk ramen. Padahal biasanya pemuda itu selalu menghina Naruto yang hobi dengan ramen.

.

.

"Jadi, mereka masih hidup?"

"Ya, tuanku. Kami bisa mempertanggung jawabkan informasi ini. Menurut beberapa mata-mata kami, mereka hanya menemukan dua jasad dalam rumah tersebut."

Geraman rendah terdengar menakutkan. "Kalian tahu dimana mereka?"

Lelaki dengan rambut coklat ikal tersebut menggeleng pelan. "Sayang, tidak ada yang tahu atau pernah melihat mereka sejak kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Lelaki yang berdiri di kegelapan tersebut mendesis marah pada anak buahnya yang tengah membungkuk hormat padanya. "Temukan mereka! Kalau ada informasi, laporkan padaku secepatnya!"

Pemuda tersebut mengangguk paham, setelah ada isyarat dari tuannya dia langsung menghilang dengan _chakra_ merah yang menyelimutinya.

"Sial, seharusnya aku turun tangan langsung waktu itu." Lelaki yang diselimuti jubah hitam tersebut langsung menghilang seolah ditelan malam. Kini ruangan tersebut terlihat semakin menyeramkan, suara-suara binatang pengerat terdengar jelas di malam yang sunyi.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Asuma pada gadis _pink_ di depannya.

Memang, setelah jam pelajaran selesai Sakura langsung menemui Asuma di ruangannya.

Sakura mengangguk semangat, "tentu saja, _sensei_," serunya gembira.

Kekehan rendah keluar dari mulut Asuma, gadis ini benar-benar bersemangat pikirnya. Asuma kemudian menyerahkan dua buah amplop berisi surat rujukan bagi gadis itu untuk masuk ke kelas _ninjutsu _dan _taijutsu_.

Setelah mengucapkan berkali-kali terima kasih dan membungkuk hormat, Sakura keluar dari ruangan gurunya itu seraya memeluk erat dua buah amplop ditangannya. Setelah memasukkan amplop ke dalam tasnya, Sakura berlari kecil menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya sebelum kembali mengkuti kelas berikutnya.

Asuma tersenyum tipis membaca profil gadis yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya itu. "Gadis ini menarik," gumamnya.

.

Sesosok manusia tengah berdiri di puncak gedung Konoha Gakuen. Seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi jubah berwarna merah yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Setelah berdiri beberapa menit disana, sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang secepat kedipan mata menyisakan beberapa helaian daun kering mengiringi kepergiannya.

.

.

**Tsuzuku **

**.**

.

Kakak… maaf kalo ficnya gaje yaa,,, Karena berhubung fic ini buat kak Sunny, saya usahakan untuk tetap updet berkala karena biasanya aku apdetnya ngaret. O, ya kak. Setelah baca stat kakak yg di fb dulu itu, aku pengen bikin fic yang judulnya itu "lamaran yang tertunda" lho..hohoho tapi belum minta ijin sama yang punya stat :P

Dan buat kalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca atau hanya sekedar mampir, semoga bisa sedikit terhibur yaa :D

Maaf juga kalo ada typo(s) yang bertebaran.

Nah.. untuk penyemangat bikin chap selanjutnya, _**riview dan concrite please**_… tapi kalo tidak juga tidak masalah^^

Pssstt.. besok tanggal 13 saya mau nyoblos pemilihan gubernur, tapi ga tau siapa-siapa calonnya wkwkwkw#lol

Udah#langsungmingkem


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : AU, typos, OOC, dan segala bentuk kekurangannya

A Sasusaku fiction for my _nee-chan_ Smile Up Sunny _SBF — Sunny Sunshine (Sunny "bla bla bla")

Genre : romance. Family, hurt/comfort (maybe)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

* * *

Sakura memandang 'kagum' lelaki dengan rambut mangkuk di depannya. Lelaki dengan tampilan nyentrik dan penuh semangat. _Sensei-_nya kali ini rada aneh, tetapi Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu karena rata-rata guru-guru di Konoha Gakuen memang 'unik' sendiri.

"Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan menjadi guru pembimbingmu dalam kelas _taijutsu_ ini," ujar lelaki tersebut lengkap dengan senyum menyilaukannya.

Sakura mengangguk canggung, "hai, Guy _sensei_."

Sakura kemudian mengikuti _sensei_ yang agak nyeleneh tersebut keluar dari ruangannya, tetapi jangan salah, kemampuan _taijutsu-_nya sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura mengikuti kelas ini. kelas _taijutsu_ memang merupakan pelajaran _ekstra kurikuler_, begitu juga dengan _ninjutsu _atau _genjutsu, _termasuk juga dengan pelatihan medis seperti yang tengah dijalani Sakura.

Tidak sembarangan orang bisa mengikuti kelas-kelas tersebut, hanya orang-orang terpilih dan memiliki kemampuanlah yang bisa masuk kelas tersebut. Itulah salah satu keunggulan Konoha Gakuen daripada sekolah lainnya.

Sakura dan Guy memasuki sebuah pintu berwarna coklat. Pintunya memang kecil, tetapi ketika Sakura melihat ruangan dibalik pintu tersebut, kekaguman nampak jelas di wajahnya.

Itu sebuah taman dengan berbagai macam bunga dan pohon-pohon yang tertata rapi. Di tengah taman, ada sebuah lapangan yang Sakura yakini adalah tempat latihannya karena ia melihat beberapa orang tengah bertarung satu sama lain.

"Selamat datang di _training field _Konoha Gakuen, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Guy masih dengan semangat masa mudanya yang selalu dielukannya.

Sakura hanya terseyum, lalu dia mengikuti Guy menuju sekumpulan siswa yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita kedatangan teman baru di kelas ini," kata Guy dan langsung menyuruh Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

Sakura mengangguk singkat, "Haruno Sakura, kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura saja," katanya singkat.

"Nama yang indah, sama sepeti orangnya. Oh bunga Sakuraku," kata seorang pemuda yang mempunya tampilan persis sama dengan Guy-_sensei_. "Aku Lee," lanjutnya seraya mengambil paksa tangan Sakura dan mencium punggung tangan gadis yang tengah merinding melihat aksi pemuda aneh di depannya.

Tidak ingin lama-lama tanagnnya diciumi, Sakura menarik kembali tangan kanannya seraya melangkah agak menjauh dari pemuda yang baru ditemuinya.

'Sekolah ini memang unik, orang-orangnya pun juga begitu' batin Sakura. Gadis _pink_ tersebut kembali merinding ketika Lee mengajaknya kencan dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Maaf, aku ada tugas," kata Sakura. Gadis itu ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya meninggalkan Lee yang tengah berduka.

.

"Sakura, kau akan _sparring_ dengan Kiba," kata Guy sambil menunjuk kearah anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat yang tangah sibuk dengan anjing putihnya.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, Sakura dan Kiba mulai pertarungan mereka. karena ini adalah kelas _taijutsu_, Kiba tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan Akamaru sebagai senjatanya. Jadinya si anjing hanya bisa berdiri di tepi lapangan memperhatikan tuannya. Terkadang bulu anjing tersebut berdiri melihat Kiba yang terkena pukulan Sakura sampai terlempar berpuluh meter.

Sakura memang tidak menggunakan seratus persen kekuatannya, kalau itu ia lakukan taman yang indah ini bisa-bisa menajadi luluh lantak seperti diterjang badai. Lagipula, pertarungan ini hanya sesi perkenalan.

Guy yang melihat cara bertarung Sakura langsung mengingatkannya pada Tsunade. Mereka tidak beda jauh, walaupun Sakura belum seseram Tsunade.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berbaring malas di atas rerumputan di belakang asrama. Langit sore hari begitu indah menenangkan. Saat ini ia merasa sangat damai, ditemani semilir angin yang membelai rambutnya nyaman.

Ketenangannya terusik ketika ia merasakan _chakra_ yang sangat kuat menuju kearahnya. _Onyx_ kelamnya yang awalnya tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya seketika terbuka. Ia cukup yakin kalau _chakra_ dari seseorang tersebut mendekat ke tempatnya, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian _chakra_ tersebut menghilang.

Perlahan Sasuke bangun dari rumput dan melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Dia berusaha mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan pemilik _chakra_ tersebut. _Sharingan_-nya aktif ketika melihat sosok bayangan melintas keluar dari dalam asrama melalui salah satu jendela kamar yang terbuka. Sasuke dengan sigap melemparkan kunai ke arah sosok yang terselubungi oleh jubah biru tersebut.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan di atas rerumputan. Sasuke siaga dengan kunai ditangannya sedangkan sosok berjubah itu hanya berdiri santai.

_Onyx_ hitamnya memandang tajam orang berdiri di depannya, "siapa kau?" tanyanya. Dalam sekejap bola matanya berubah merah dengan tiga titik hitam yang menghiasinya.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari sosok berjubah tersebut, "Uchiha, ya."

Sosok misterius itu kemudian membentuk beberapa segel tangan yang membuat Sasuke lebih waspada.

"Apa kemampuanmu sama seperti Itachi? Aku ingin mencobanya, tapi lain kali saja. Aku harus segera kembali, kalau tidak Itachi akan membunuhku," kata sosok tersebut dan perlahan-lahan menghilang meninggalkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura.

Sasuke membeku, tubuhnya bergetar karena keterkejutannya, bahkan ia tidak menyadari sosok asing itu telah menghilang. Pemuda itu begitu kaget, kalau perkataan orang berjubah itu benar artinya kakaknya itu masih hidup.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya.

Tetapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia ingin mempercayai kalau kakaknya itu masih hidup. Walaupun semua orang mengatakan dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan waktu itu.

Sebuah kelopak bunga sakura yang menempel di hidungnya menyadarkan Sasuke dari pemikirannya. Irisnya menyapu wilayah sekitar, dia sudah tidak menemukan maupun merasakan _chakra_ orang misterius tersebut.

Sejenak, Sasuke memperhatikan kelopak bunga sakura di telapak tangannya. Setahu dirinya, tidak ada pohon bunga sakura di sekitar asrama. Mengabaikan hal tersebut, Sasuke kembali berbaring menikmati matahari yang mulai terbenam sembari memikirkan kakaknya.

Dia harus berusaha mencari tahu siapa orang asing yang tadi ditemuinya, dia yakin orang tersebut bisa membawanya kepada kakaknya. Ada perasaan rindu yang membuncah dalam dirinya mengetahui kakak tercintanya masih hidup, walaupun kebenarannya masih sangat diragukan. Tetapi dia sangat yakin, mungkin ini adalah ikatan batin antara saudara.

.

Suara gemerisik dedaunan kering yang terinjak kembali mengusik Sasuke. _Onyx_ hitamnya dengan malas melihat siapa lagi yang mengganggu kedamaiannya. Matanya menyipit ketika seorang gadis dengan rambut noraknya tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Sakura melangkah ringan menuju tempat favoritnya yang ia temukan ketika baru pindah ke sekolah ini. Sebuah tempat dengan pohon-pohon yang lumayan rimbun, tanahnya pun diselimuti rumput hijau dengan bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Di sini ia bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa ada orang lain yang mengganggunya maupun menertawakan kelakuan konyolnya. Misalnya kebiasaannya curhat dengan pohon ataupun serangga-serangga yang beterbangan di sekitarnya.

"Hmm… " Sakura bergumam tidak jelas seraya berlari menuju tempat favoritnya melihat matahari terbenam. Mata hijaunya berbinar melihat pohon _momoji_ tempat dia biasanya menikmati suasana.

Sakura menghempaskan diri di rerumputan, punggungnya bersandar di pohon besar yang daunnya masih hijau tersebut. Baru saja Sakura menyamankan diri, suara bariton yang terkesan sinis membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _pinky_?" tanya Sasuke sambil melompat dari pohon tempat Sakura bersandar.

Sakura yang kaget langsung berdiri dengan posisi _defense_. "Kau mengagetkanku, Uchiha," geramnya. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini, mengganggu saja," kesal Sakura kemudian.

"Aku memang biasa di sini, dasar menyebalkan."

Sakura yang tidak terima langsung menyerang Sasuke, pertarungan pun terjadi. Sasuke terus berusaha menghindari setiap pukulan gadis itu, dia tidak berusaha membalas pukulannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sakura menghentikan aksinya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menyentuh sama sekali pemuda menjengkelkan tersebut.

"Cuma segitu kemampuanmu, heh?" ejek Sasuke.

Sakura menggeram marah, dia mulai memusatkan _chakra_ di kaki dan tangannya. Tetapi Sasuke dengan lihai bisa menghindari setiap pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya. Karena terlalu meremehkan gadis itu, Sasuke hampir terkena tinju Sakura. Untung saja ia cepat menghindar dan melompati cabang pohon.

KRRAAKK…

Tinju Sakura tepat mengenai pohon di depannya, pohon tersebut langsung rubuh dan patah.

"Untung saja aku bisa menghindar," gumam Sasuke setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia tidak menyangka pukulan gadis _pink_ aneh itu bisa sekuat itu. hal ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Sakura sendiri menatap nanar pohon yang sudah roboh terbelah dua. Nafasnya memburu karena marah. "Uchiha, ini semua gara-gara kamu," geramnya marah.

Pasalnya pohon yang tumbang itu adalah pohon _momoji_ favoritnya. "Karena kau pohonnya roboh."

Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dahan pohon lainnya melompat ke arah Sakura, alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Dasar _pinky_ bodoh! Bukannya kau sendiri yang merobohkannya," kesal Sasuke.

Sakura melotot tajam pada Sasuke, "jangan memanggilku _pinky_, baka! aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura," jelasnya.

"Apa peduliku," dengus Sasuke yang langsung memicu peningkatan kerutan di dahi lebar gadis itu.

"Kau!" geram Sakura.

Suara sirine yang bergema mengejutkan Sakura, gadis itu kembali melotot tajam pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan seringai yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Sakura. Kalau sirine sudah berbunyi, itu artinya semua siswa harus berada di kamar masing-masing. Jam malam memang berlaku tetapi hari masih sore dan sirine sudah dibunyikan, ini pertanda akan ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Padahal masih sore," gumam Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke untuk ke asramanya. Gadis itu tidak menoleh ke belakang sama sekali, ia masih kesal dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu. Seperti kebiasaannya, Sakura memusatkan _chakra_ di kakinya lalu manjat tembok asrama untuk mencapa kamarnya yang terletak di lantai tiga. Gadis itu memang tidak pernah mengunci jendelanya, jadi ia tidak perlu memutar dan naik tangga untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi Sakura agak bingung, seingatnya ia menutup jendelanya, sekarang malah terbuka begini. Karena tidak ambil pusing, gadis itu melompat ke kamarnya dan menutup jendelanya yang terbuka.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura, ia bukannya tertarik pada gadis itu. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat darimana orang berjubah itu keluar dan ia yakin dari salah satu kamar di asrama. Dan ketika melihat sakura yang tengah memanjat tembok dan masuk ke salah satu kamar dengan jendelanya yang terbuka, Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa ada hubungannya gadis itu dengan orang asing tadi. Dan jika itu benar, mungkin dia bisa mengetahui sesuatu tentang kakaknya. Tapi Sasuke belum bisa memastikan kalau kamar yang dikunjungi orang asing berjubah itu adalah kamar gadis _pink_ menyebalkan yang baru saja merobohkan sebuah pohon hanya dengan tangan kosong.

.

Sakura berbaring di kasur dengan dua kakinya yang masih terjuntai ke bawah ranjang. Dia diam dalam posisi seperti itu sekitar sepuluh menit sambil memejamkan mata. Matahari sudah digantikan dengan gemerlap bintang dan juga bulan yang nampaknya masih malu-malu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Sakura turun dari tempat tidur kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tetapi hal itu ia urungkan ketika melihat sesuatu yang aneh di atas meja kecil yang terletak di samping jendela. Ia lalu menghampiri meja tersebut dan melihat benda yang berbentuk persegi dengan bungkus berwarna _pink_.

"Kenapa sampulnya harus _pink_, sih," gumam Sakura seraya meraba rambutnya.

Sakura merobek kertas pembungkusnya, dan senyumnya langsung mengembang melihat apa yang ia dapatkan kali ini, sebuah buku medis yang sudah lama diinginkannya. Sakura mencium buku tersebut dan meresapi aroma sakura yang menempel. Di atas meja juga terdapat kelopak bunga sakura yang berserakan, hal ini memang sudah biasa. Sakura memang tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya, gadis itu memang sering menerima kiriman barang-barang yang memang sedang dibutuhkannya. Ia sudah lelah mencari tahu siapa pengirimnya, dan ia berhenti mencari tahu ketika satu tahun lalu menerima sebuah _recorder _ kecil lengkap dengan surat dari si pengirim yang berisikan kalau si pengirim akan menampakkan diri jika waktunya sudah tepat.

Sakura kembali menaruh buku tersebut dan membuang kertas pembungkusnya di tempat sampah kecil yang ada dalam kamarnya. Ia lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk memebersihkan diri, seharian ini kegiatannya lumayan padat.

.

"Bagaimana, Deidara?" tanya lelaki rambut hitam yang dikuncir pada rekannya yang tengah berbaring di sofa.

Lelaki pirang itu mendengus, "beres," katanya singkat.

Deidara memejamkan mata, dan ia langsung teringat siapa yang ditemuinya ketika menjalankan perintah rekannya yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Itachi, aku juga bertemu adikmu," Deidara melirik Itachi untuk sekedar melihat seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang ini.

Karena tidak melihat sesuatu yang berarti, Deidara kembali memejamkan mata, "kalian benar-benar mirip –" ia menerawang.

" –kecuali model rambut," gumamnya.

Itachi tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Deidara, hanya orang-orang khususlah yang bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah kaku tersebut. Mata hitamnya menatap kosong keluar jendela, bibir tipisnya menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Sasuke."

.

.

**TSUZUKU**

**.**

**.**

Alhamdulillah, chap dua selesai juga. Mumpung lagi ada waktu, setelah ini ngetik lagi buat lanjutan chap terakhir fic yang judulnya "Kencan?" #promosi dikit :P

Maaf kalo masih banyak typo dan semoga tidak terlalu mengganggu dan untuk settingnya saya harap tidak terlalu membingungkan ya,,

Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah meripiu chap pertama kemarin, ripiu memang menjadi penyemangat saya untuk menulis chap-chap berikutnya.

Buat yang sudah membaca, meripiu atau hanya sekedar mengklik URL-nya, saya ucapkan terima kasih :D

**Balasan buat chap kemarin:**

**angodess** : terimakasih udah di bilang keren, dan terima kasih juga sudah meripiu:D

**akasuna no ei-chan** : semoga ficnya tidak membosankan ya, dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat ripiu^_^

**Hakuya Cherry** : terima kasih udah baca dan ripiunya juga..

**blossom fesasusaku** : terima kasih udah ripiu, dan maaf ga bisa apdet kilat,,

**Scarlet24** : Ceritanya emang Multichap, terimasih buat semangatnya juga..

**akira** : Iya, ini udah lanjut, makasih udah nyempetin meripiu ^^

**Mutiara Fujisawa Uchiha** : Iya, ini multichap dan terimakasih udah ripiuw :D

**Smile Up Sunny - S. B. F** : Syukurlah kalo kakak suka, semoga settingnya tidak membingungkan kakak. Abisnya dari dulu Yuka pengen bikin fic yang ada ninja-ninjanya tapi zaman modern. Jadilah fic gaje ini :P

Dan berhubung "lamaran yang tertunda" udah mendapat izin, Yuka nyari konsep yang pas dulu, karena rencananya sih mau bikin oneshot. Dan Makasih udah ripiu fic yuka :D

.

.

R&R?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : AU, typos, OOC, dan segala bentuk kekurangannya

A Sasusaku fiction untuk kak Sunny

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Setelah sirine berbunyi lebih awal, seluruh siswa di kumpulkan di aula dan masing-masing dibagi ke dalam kelompok yang terdiri dari tiga orang. Mereka akan tinggal dalam satu kamar untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain dan dapat menjalin kerja sama sebagai tim.

Sistem pengajarannya juga diubah, jika biasanya siswa berada di kelas yang berbeda untuk setiap pelajarannya, kali ini mereka akan ditempatkan satu kelas dengan setiap kelas berjumlah tiga puluh orang. Artinya, setiap kelas akan terdiri dari sepuluh tim yang berbeda.

.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura berada dalam satu tim yang sama di bawah bimbingan Kakashi. Pembimbing mereka adalah guru yang terkenal suka terlambat dan selalu menggali hidungnya di sebuah buku bersampul oranye.

Sasuke mendengus kesal ketika memasuki kamar barunya, ia melempar sembarang barang-barangnya di atas kasur. Begitu juga yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan gadis _pink_ yang masuk paling terakhir.

"Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan kalian," papar Sasuke sinis.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan, "Siapa juga yang ingin sekamar dengan bajingan sepertimu," balas Sakura tak kalah sinis. Ia masih tidak bisa melupakan pohon favoritnya yang sudah tumbang gara-gara lelaki sombong itu —walaupun ia sendiri yang meninju pohon tersebut sampai tumbang.

Alis Sasuke berkedut mendengar perkataan Sakura, "Kau memanggilku apa, _pinky_ bodoh!"

"Apa kau tuli?" Sakura kemudian memasuki kamar mandi mengabaikan Sasuke yang tengah menggeram kesal karenanya.

Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya tengah marah seperti itu tertawa geli, "Sepertinya kita punya teman sekamar yang manis, bukankah begitu?"

"Dobe!"

Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke, ia lebih memilih untuk merapikan barang-barangnya dan memilih salah satu dari tiga lemari yang berjejer di kamarnya. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama, membereskan barang-barangnya agar ranjangnya bisa nyaman untuk ditiduri.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membuang hajatnya yang ia tahan sejak masih di aula. Ruangan itu bisa di bilang besar, dengan tiga buah _single bad_ dan lemari baju ukuran medium. Ada juga sebuah televisi dan dapur mini lengkap dengan meja makan. Kalau ada dapur artinya mereka akan memasak makanan sendiri mulai saat ini.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau bisa memasak kan?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir. Mengingat ia dan Sasuke hanya bisa memasak ramen instan.

Sakura melirik Naruto, "Lumayan," jawabnya sambil memasukkan lipatan bajunya ke dalam lemari.

Naruto tersenyum, "Syukurkah~"

Mereka bertiga selesai berbenah, Sasuke berbaring santai di ranjangnya yang terletak paling ujung dekat tembok, di bagian tengah milik Naruto dan paling kanan ranjang Sakura.

Sedikit lelah dari misi yang dilakukan kemarin, Sasuke memejamkan mata dan jatuh tertidur. Naruto sendiri tengah menonton televisi karena tidak tahu apa yang mau dilakukan dan Sakura sedang sibuk di dapur.

Dengan terampil, Sakura menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk santapan mereka malam ini. Walaupun dapurnya kecil, tetapi semua perabotnya lengkap. Mulai dari lemari es, oven, peralatan memasak dan benda-benda lainnya yang biasanya berada di sebuah dapur.

Agar bau masakan tidak mencemari ruangan, Sakura sengaja membuka jendela dapur agar udara segar dapat masuk untuk mentralisir udara di dalam. Satu jam kemudian, Sakura sudah selesai dengan masakannya dan sudah tersaji di atas meja. Ia kemudian memanggil Naruto dan menyuruhnya membangunkan Sasuke. Walaupun Sakura kesal dengannya setengah mati, tapi ia masih punya hati untuk tidak membiarkan anak orang kelaparan.

.

"Ini enak Sakura-_chan_," komentar Naruto setelah mencicipi hasil masakan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Terima kasih," ujarnya.

Sasuke memutar matanya, "Ini sedikit hambar," ungkap Sasuke tapi terus memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke, "Lalu kenapa kau masih memakannya?" Mata hijaunya membulat karena kesal.

Sasuke melirik Sakura kemudian menyeringai, "Karena lapar," jawabnya tidak mempedulikan umpatan Sakura yang ditujukan padanya.

Naruto tidak berminat masuk ke dalam percakapan dua sahabatnya dengan gadis baru rekan setimnya, ia memilih menyibukkan diri untuk menikmati masakan Sakura. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke hanya ingin membuat Sakura marah, karena masakan Sakura lumaya enak untuknya. Yang penting perutnya tidak keroncongan saat tidur nanti.

Sakura adalah orang pertama yang menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, ia kemudian membawa piring bekasnya makan dan mencucinya di westafel. "Kalian harus mencuci piring kalian sendiri," ujarnya lalu meninggalkan dapur untuk pergi menggosok gigi dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Gadis menyebalkan, " gumam Sasuke lalu mencucui piringnya.

.

Waktu sudah meunjukkan jam setengah sepuluh, Naruto masih sibuk dengan komiknya dan Sasuke tengah berbaring terlentang dengan telinga yang tersumpal _headset_. Sakura sendiri sedang membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal sambil tengkurap di tempat tidurnya.

Dengan sudut matanya, Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia penasaran hubungan gadis itu dengan pemuda yang ia temui sebelumnya di belakang asrama. Sasuke bisa memastikan kalau kamar yang dikunjungi orang misterius itu adalah kamar Sakura, karena ia dan Naruto sebelumnya telah membantu Sakura untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya yang lumayan banyak. Dari sanalah Sasuke bisa memastikan itu semua.

"Sakura-_chan_, buku apa yang kau baca itu?" Naruto duduk bersila dengan kening mengernyit melihat seberapa tebalnya buku yang sedang dibaca Sakura.

Sakura membalik ke halaman berikutnya, "Buku tentang obat-obatan dan jenis-jenis racun," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tersebut.

"Jadi kau seorang _iryo-nin_, Sakura-_chan_," kagum Naruto.

"Bisa di bilang begitu," gumam Sakura.

Mereka bertiga kembali tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing tidak menyadari kalau waktu sudah hampir tengah malam.

.

.

"Hei, kalian berdua bangun!" teriak Sakura seraya melempar masing-masing sebuah bantal ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih terlelap.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara menyengat dan kepalanya terasa sedikit berdenyut langsung membuka mata dan melotot tajam ke arah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" kesalnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Membangunkanmu," jawabnya _innocent_.

Sasuke melirik tajam Sakura sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi, tentunya untuk membersihkan diri.

Sakura yang sudah selesai mengenakan seragamnya kembali membangunkan Naruto yang ternyata tidak merasakan efek timpukannya barusan.

Setelah sepuluh menit, Naruto baru membuka matanya dan menguceknya. "Selamat pagi, Sakura-_chan_," sapanya.

Sakura berkedut jengkel, "Kau susah sekali dibangunin, tidurmu sudah seperti kelinci yang sedang hibernasi."

Naruto tersenyum canggung, "Maaf," gumamnya. Beberapa kali Naruto terlihat menguap.

.

Sakura yang tengah mempersiapkan buku-bukunya sedikit terkejut ketika ia berbalik dan melihat Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk.

"_Baka_! kenapa kau keluar telanjang begitu," protes Sakura dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku di atas mejanya, walaupun buku yang ia siapkan untuk hari ini sudah tersimpan rapi di tas selempangannya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat semburat merah di pipi gadis itu, "Aku sudah menggunakan handuk," ujarnya. Kini pemuda itu juga menuju meja belajarnya dan memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tas.

"Naruto, kalau mandi bawa sekalian baju seragammu dan ganti di kamar mandi," kata Sakura memerintahkan. Pandangannya masih terpaku di meja belajarnya.

Naruto kemudian melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan Sakura, pemuda itu tidak ingin menjadi sasaran kemarahan Sakura pagi-pagi begini.

Sakura menghela nafas, berada satu kamar dengan dua orang pemuda membuatnya sedikit gugup. Ia tidak ingin hal-hal aneh terjadi, seperti yang dilihatnya barusan.

Setelah memakai sepatunya, Sakura berniat untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka bertiga. Dan apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuatnya kesal. "Uchiha, kenapa kau masih berkeliaraan tanpa baju," geramnya sambil melotot marah. Kali ini wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu tetapi lebih karena marah. Sepertinya ia akan mulai terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Dan masalahmu?" Seringai tidak bisa lepas dari wajah pemuda itu saat melihat Sakura yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Di sini ada gadis manis yang matanya masih perawan, _baka!_" teriak Sakura dengan kedutan di dahi lebarnya.

Sasuke terkekeh, mungkin berada satu tim dan sekamar dengannya tidaklah buruk.

Sakura yang masih kesal, tidak berniat melanjutkan perdebatan ini mengingat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan tentunya juga untuk dua orang teman sekamarnya.

.

.

"Kunci pintunya, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto yang keluar paling belakang.

Naruto bergegas, "Ya ya…" gumamnya seraya menyampirkan tasnya di bahu sebelah kanan.

Mereka bertiga berjalan santai mneuju kelas barunya. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan di belakang Sakura, seolah gadis itu tengah memimpin mereka. Ya, gadis itu kesal dengan Sasuke yang sudah menghina masakannya saat sarapan.

"Teme, seharusnya kau tidak perlu menghina masakan Sakura-_chan_," saran Naruto pada sahabatnya, "walaupun yang tadi pagi rasanya sedikit aneh," tambah Naruto sedikit merinding mengingat makanan mereka pagi tadi.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau sendiri juga mengakuinya kalau masakannya tidak layak di makan." Sasuke sengaja membesarkan volume suaranya agar bisa di dengar oleh gadis _pink_ di depannya.

"T-Tapi aku…" cicit Naruto sedikit takut dan merasa bersalah.

"Jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi, _baka_!" seru Sakura mengepalkan tangannya sambil terus berjalan, "kuharap kalian akan mati kelaparan," desisnya seraya mempercepat langkahnya.

Sasuke terkekeh geli, sedangkan Naruto tengah berteriak memanggil Sakura untuk meminta maaf.

"Tutup mulutmu, telingaku sakit," desis Sasuke pada sahabat pirangnya.

"Ini gara-gara kamu, Sakura-_chan_ marah," tuduh Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Sasuke.

Naruto merengut, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Mereka berdua terus melangkah dalam diam. Hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit bersyukur untuk tidak mendengar suara berisik Naruto untuk sementara.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri menikmati alam di depan sebuah jendela, ia mememjamkan mata seraya menikmati kehangatan sang mentari yang membelai wajah dan kulitnya yang terbuka. Beberapa menit kemudian, sepasang mata obsidian keluar dari persembunyiannya. Pandangannya menerawang ke sumber cahaya yang langsung membuatnya silau.

"Itachi."

Suara berat dan ketukan membuatnya kembali dari lamunanya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu dan disambut dengan cengiran pria pirang dengan poni yang menutupi hampir sebelah matanya.

"Kisame sudah kembali," kata Deidara, "sepertinya ada berita yang menarik," lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Itachi.

Itachi mendesah pelan sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, dan mengikuti Deidara ke ruang tamu.

"Yo, Itachi," sambut kisame dengan wajah letih. Kedua kakinya berselonjor di sofa dan tangan kanannya memegang kaleng minuman.

Itachi mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Kisame, "Kau tampak semangat," ujarnya.

Kisame mendengus, ia merubah posisinya memberi ruang untuk Deidara di sofa yang sama.

"Hal menarik apa yang kau temukan, Kisame?" tanya Deidara mewakili Itachi. Pemuda Uchiha itu terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kisame menaruh kaleng minuman yang isinya sudah kosong di atas meja, lalu melempar sebuah gulungan cokelat pada Itachi. Dengan sigap Itachi menangkapnya dan langsung membukanya, setelah sebelumnya melakukan beberapa segel tangan untuk membuka segel gulungan tersebut.

Deidara yang penasaran dengan isi gulungan tersebut kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Itachi. Mereka berdua membaca setiap kata yang tertulis dengan teliti, tidak ingin melewatkan satu kata pun.

"Benar-benar menarik," ujar Deidara setelah selesai membaca isi gulungan tersebut.

Itachi sendiri masih terdiam, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalian pasti terkejut mendengar hal ini," kata Kisame.

Deidara dan Itachi kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Kisame. Pemuda tinggi besar itu menyeringai lebar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Deidara tidak sabar.

Kisame mengambil nafas lalu mengeluarkannya. Ia akan menjelaskannya mulai dari awal.

"Saat aku tengah melakukan misi itu," mulai Kisame, "aku berkeliling ke beberapa desa untuk menemukan informasi dimana gulungan yang kau pegang itu tersembunyi."

Deidara mendesah bosan, "Langsung ke intinya saja," kesalnya.

Kisami menatap silau pada Deidara, kemudian ia melihat ke arah Itachi yang terlihat menyetujui dengan anggukan yang diberikannya.

"Dia masih hidup, dia tidak mati dalam pertarungan waktu itu," jelasnya.

Ada sedikit kejutan terlihat di wajah tanpa emosi Itachi, sedangkan Deidara menegang dengan sedikit seringai di bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin dengan informasi yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Deidara bertubi-tubi.

Kisame memutar matanya bosan, "Sangat yakin, apa kau meragukan keahlianku sebagai mata-mata, heh?" tanya Kisame sarkastik.

Deidara manggut-manggut, ia tahu seberapa akurat informasi yang selalu di dapatkan oleh Kisame. "Yeah, dari awal aku tidak percaya kalau dia akan mati semudah itu," gumamnya pelan. "Apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

Kisame menggeleng, "Menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan, dia pernah terlihat di Ame, Oto dan juga desa Nami. Entah apa yang ia cari di sana," jelas Kisame, "bagaimana menurutmu, Itachi?" Kali ini Kisame memandang Itachi yeng duduk menyilangkan lengannya.

"Mungkin dia tengah berwisata," dengus Deidara geli.

Kisame mengabaikan komentar Deidara, ia masih ingin mendengar tanggapan dari Itachi. "Apa kita perlu mencarinya?" tanyanya kembali karena Itachi belum juga membuka mulutnya.

Itachi menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, kita semua tahu dia akan berada di sekitar 'dia'," tanggap Itachi akhirnya, "jadi kita hanya harus menunggu kapan dia ingin muncul di hadapan kita," jelas Itachi.

Kisame menyeringai, "Kau benar, mungkin sebentar lagi mengingat mereka sudah mulai bergerak," kata Kisame. "Ngomong-ngomong, kata Deidara ia bertemu adikmu. Apa kau tidak merindukannya, Itachi?" tanya Kisame dengan kekehan kecil.

Deidara tertawa, Itachi tidak menggubris mereka berdua. Ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan gulungan di tangannya.

Kisame juga pergi menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat, ia benar-benar lelah setelah selama seminggu penuh mencari informasi.

Melihat dua rekannya yang menghilang di hadapannya, Deidara juga memilih menghabiskan waktu sendiri di hari yang hangat dan cerah ini.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_," sapa seorang gadis dengan rambut merah dan kaca mata di atas hidungnya.

Sasuke mendengus dan menghiraukan gadis yang tengah merengut kesal karena merasa diabaikan oleh pemuda impiannya.

"Pengganggu," desis Sasuke lalu mengambil tempat duduk yang menurutnya nyaman. Ia tidak sadar kalau Sakura tengah duduk manis di depannya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia tentu saja mengikuti Sasuke dan mengambil kursi kosong di samping sahabatnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku minta maaf dan aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk… dengan masakanmu itu, kau tahu," kata Naruto sedikit gugup pada gadis _pink_ di depannya.

Sakura mendengus, "Jangan mengingatkanku lagi, Naruto," geram Sakura tanpa melihat ke belakang. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti juga duduk di belakangnya.

"Jadi, apa kau…"

Sakura menghela nafas, "Sudah kubilang, lupakan saja. Oh ya, dan lihat saja nanti Uchiha, aku akan membuatmu mengakui kalau masakanku melebihi _chef-chef_ kelas internaional bahkan se-intergalaxy," ujar Sakura sedikit ngaco.

Naruto mendesah lega, ia sedikit geli dengan perkataan terakhir Sakura. tapi ia tahan untuk tidak tertawa, ia tidak mau gadis itu kembali marah padanya. Bisa-bisa ia akan mati kelaparan nantinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia mendengus geli. "Tidak akan!" katanya pasti.

Baru Sakura ingin membalas ucapan Sasuke, seorang wanita yang ia asumsikan adalah guru mereka melangkah masuk. Semua siswa mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, ternyata wanita itu namanya Kurenai dan mengajar Fisika. Kelas mulai tenang dan semua siswa terlihat memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan di papan tulis. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka mencurahkan perhatian mereka terhadap papan tulis, walaupun beberapa kali Naruto sudah terlihat menguap. Mereka tidak menyadari pandangan mata seseorang yang mengarah ke arah mereka bertiga. Entah siapa yang orang itu perhatikan.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meripiu chap sebelumnya, dan maaf kalau updatenya lama dan masih banyak typo.

Radiya, Zecka S. B. Fujioka, angodess, Scarlet24, arpp2424, sasusaku foerever, desypramitha2

.

**Read and Review**


End file.
